One of the boys
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos, ella es una chica ruda y poco femenina y el un rompecorazones. Ella se va durante el verano, dejando a Edward mega jodido y molesto. Ella vuelve y todo cambia . . experimento, basado en la cancion de katy perry
1. Huyendo como marica

**-ONE OF THE BOYS—**

_"I saw a spider_  
_I didn't scream_  
_Cuz I can belch_  
_The alphabet_  
_Just double dog_  
_Dare me..."_

Era un día normal, común y corriente. Me levanté tarde, lo usual para un chico de 15 años, me bañé muy bien, una paja rápida en la ducha, colonia para hombres, gel en el cabello, una manzana de desayuno, un beso a mi madre Esme y a la escuela. Como les digo, lo usual. Por suerte era el último día de clases. Fin de curso, el verano se acercaba tentadora y muy… muy lentamente a mi parecer y pesar.

En el camino pasé buscando a la pandilla, como todas las mañanas. Primero a Bella, la única chica del grupo, que vivía a dos casas de la mía. La mejor chica del mundo. Era súper graciosa, decía malas palabras, era más valiente que el resto de nosotros juntos, y simplemente no era igual que el resto de las niñas de nuestra edad. Esas que sólo se te insinúan y no tienen nada más que un par de cucarachas en el cerebro jugando damas. Con el juego trancado. Simplemente patético.

-¡Hey Bella!-la saludé chocando los cinco con ella, para luego hacer nuestro saludo súper secreto, que terminaba en un súper sagrado escupitajo en la mano. Como dije, es súper sagrado, era algo sólo entre ella y yo. Una cosa de vecinos, diría Emmett, sólo para defender su ignorancia.

Bella era especial porque la conocía desde que éramos bebés. Nos criamos juntos, teníamos la misma niñera, las mismas cicatrices, y casi (casi) los mismos trofeos de fútbol. Digo que casi porque Bella era buena jugando, muy buena. Odio admitirlo pero era tan buena como yo. Sólo era más ligera y flexible, eso la hacía más rápida y escurridiza que yo. Una desventaja de ser un adolescente en pleno desarrollo. Era alto para mi edad y sinceramente estaba demasiado desarrollado muscularmente, como decía mi entrenador de boxeo. Otro pasatiempo que teníamos en común.

-¿Qué onda _Eduardo?_-dijo burlona con el estúpido apodo que me había puesto por el ogro azul de la Mansión Foster. Nuestros domingos por la tarde eran sagrados. Cartoon Networks hasta morir de inanición.

-Debería empezarte a llamar _Bellota_ o algo así-le respondí refunfuñando.

-Claro que no idiota, porque eso significaría que soy demasiado bella para ser sólo Bella, y me llamarías Bellota.

-Qué estúpido juego de palabras Bella. Mejor cállate- la mandé a callar, primero porque de veras había sido estúpido, y segundo porque tenía mucha lógica lo que decía. Y además porque a las 8 de la mañana estaba aún demasiado grogui para hacerle una pelea de contrainteligencia a la cerebrito de Bella.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos dejar de escupirnos la mano y eso… quién sabe lo que tu mano toca en la ducha a esta hora de la mañana.

-Lo mismo que toca la tuya tonta.-le contesté, ¿a dónde pretendía llegar?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo no tengo polla.-dijo como si nada. Ah… con que a eso se refería.

-Bueno, si no quieres tocar mi mano no la toques. Sabemos que muy dentro de ese corazón podrido, sórdido y ennegrecido te mueres de ganas de tocar mi polla.-estaba jugando con ella. Era como si Bella fuese mi mejor amigo hombre o algo así.

-No lo creo Edward, una señorita como yo no toca esas cosas.-dijo con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-¿Señorita como tú? Si claro…-dije volteando mis ojos hacia otro lado y silbando. Bella no era una señorita. Ella aceptaba retos, apuestas asquerosas, trepaba árboles y golpeaba a chicos. Esa era Bella.-Mi hermana Alice es señorita Bella, tu eres casi un chico.-era la verdad, mi hermana era un monumento a lo fresa y rosado peluche. Y pues Bella... no.

-Estúpido…-escuché que gruñó y luego la sentí abalanzarse sobre mí. Me tiró al piso, se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, sosteniendo mis manos con muchísima fuerza contra el suelo. Se acercó a mi rostro con mirada fiera mientras sus labios revelaban unos dientes blanquísimos y perfectos en muestra de gruñido. Parecía una tigra. Salvaje y peligrosa. Y aún así rápida, muy rápida.

-Retráctate…-dijo entre dientes mientras gruñía nuevamente.-Di que soy una señorita… retráctate…

Yo no estaba consiente de nada a nuestro alrededor. Sólo sentía sus piernas, rodeando mis caderas, y sus curvas bajo esa camiseta negra, algo ajustada, de Sex Pistols. Su aliento a menta y limonada me llenaba el rostro y sus largos mechones de cabello hacían una cortina alrededor de nosotros.

No le dije nada, sólo me quede idiotizado mirando sus labios contraerse sobre sus colmillos, sus ojos oscurecidos de rabia y sintiendo el ligero peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de que ya no presionaba con tanta fuerza mis manos contra el concreto de la calle, pero esos ojos oscurecidos y el aliento en mi boca seguían allí.

-Edward…-susurró-Dime que no soy un chico…-mi aliento estaba errático, mis labios separados intentando atrapar más aire. Y en mi cuerpo había una fuerza extraña y oscura que me hacía desear atrapar los labios de ella entre los míos.

Maldita sea, sentía un calor en mi cadera. Sentía el calor que venía de Bella y arrasaba cualquier indicio de cordura en mi ser. Sentí algo creciendo bajo mis pantalones, mal día para que mis hormonas estén tan despiertas.

Quité a Bella de un empujón, me levanté nervioso y me sacudí mis jeans. Bella estaba tirada en el suelo mordiéndose su labio inferior, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y se sentía vulnerable. Un gesto que sólo había visto yo y que nunca antes me había parecido tan… sexy.

Si... sexy. Por primera vez estaba viendo a mi mejor amiga con ojos diferentes a los de un niño. La comenzaba a ver como hombre porque ella ya no era una niña. Era una adolescente. Nunca antes de ese momento me había fijado en los jeans ajustados que llevaba, marcando y envolviendo su figura. Enguantándose a sus piernas, marcando un lindo trasero. Nunca antes me había fijado en que no llevaba brassier y aún así sus… Dios mío… sus senos eran firmes y bondadosos, su camiseta se ajustaba a ellos. ¿Es que acaso nunca me había fijado en que Bella era una chica y debía usar brassier? No, nunca lo había pensado. Nunca se me había pasado siquiera por la mente. Con razón cuando íbamos de camping y excursión nunca me había topado con cosas de… … chicas.

Recuerdo claramente cómo me llené de miedo y sólo le dije: "Nos vemos en la escuela Bells" para luego salir corriendo asustado y despavorido como niñita. Como una maldita mariquita.

_"The way_  
_You look at me_  
_Is kinda like_  
_A little sister_  
_Rubbed_  
_By your goodbyes_  
_And it leaves me_  
_Nothing but blisters"_

Así había comenzado mi maldito y putísimo verano de mierda. El peor de todos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, primero porque tuve que hacer curso de verano por las malditas matemáticas que quería fregarme la vida, Bella siempre había sido la geniecito de la pandilla. Ah si, segundo porque Bella había desaparecido. Se la había tragado la tierra, aunque la verdad sabíamos que su tía se la había llevado a pasar todo el verano a su casa en la playa, en Florida.

Fue algo que a todos nos sorprendió, porque Bella odiaba la playa, el sol, el calor, la arena, la gente… y también porque no se despidió de ninguno de nosotros.

Jasper, el que se suponía que era el más tranquilo y calmado de la pandilla, se hizo novio de mi hermanita Alice, Emmett… pues Emmett tan puto y perro como siempre, pues tenía una chica nueva todas las semanas… amores de verano como el decía, aunque eran chicas que iban con nosotros al instituto y todo. Y yo… bueno, metido de cabeza en los libros de matemáticas tratando de salvar mi pellejo.

No entendía porque no dejé de lado mi orgullo por una sola vez y le pedí ayuda a Bella, maldito orgullo Cullen destroza vidas y arruina veranos.

Bueno, las noticias que recibíamos de ella era que estaba en Florida, aprendiendo a surfear, teniendo amigos "rockeros alternativos", justo como a ella le gustaban. Muy al estilo "Seth Cohen". Su madre siempre hablaba la mía, y le decía que estaba hermosa, que estaba cambiando mucho, que su cabello se estaba volviendo algo dorado, que su piel al fin estaba tomando un color decente, y demás cosas estúpidas que sólo le importan a las mujeres.

Yo estaba molesto, queriendo a matar a todos los que tocaran el tema "Bella Swan" delante de mí. Estaba hasta los cojones por ella, por haberse ido sin decir adiós, por estar cambiando, porque estaba dejando de ser mi mejor amiga, y sobretodo porque me sentía de lado. Sentía que me había olvidado, me sentía desplazado por esos chicos de melena rubia y dorada por el sol y con vocabulario extraño.

¿Ahora entienden por qué fue el peor verano de mi maldita vida? Precisamente porque estaba ahogado en mi propia mierda y mi amargura. Y todo por culpa de ella. Y aunque lo tratara de negar... tenía miedo de enfrentarla después de nuestro último encuentro. Porque después de dejarla allí tirada en el pavimento no la vi más. No se apareció por la escuela ni nada. A partir de allí todo se fue a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

Sí, si si… ya se...

Me odian, me quieren mandar al diablo, me quieren borrar de sus vidas…

U_u se q no se vale pedir perdón ni nada…

No tengo excusas ni trucos bajo la manga…

Espero q entiendan q a una a veces se le va la musa, se le escapa, se la secuestran o q se yo…

Bueno mi musa, particularmente, se me murió de aburrimiento y ando pidiendo prestada una…

Nah mentira, pero si ando bien bajoneada como dicen los mexicanos…

Entre líneas les cuentos q volvi con mi novio

U_u si, el mismo con el q termine mientras escribí alter ego…

No pude evitarlo ok? No me regañen…

Ehhhh… sobre este fic? No se sinceramente ._.

Me salió escuchando katy Perry ._.

La canción se llama One of the Boys… y es suuuper genial u.u

Me pareció muuuy bella y no se por que ._.

Sólo le qda otro capi y ya… solo lo escribi para matar la ladilla y el fastidio ._.

Como se q m van a reclamar, pues les reclamo a uds tmb _

No votaron por mi en el contest de nere y mery…

Malas amigas uds ._.

Jajajajaja nahh mentira…. Las chicas q ganaron hicieron un trabajo increíble…

Pasense por mi perfil ._. hagan lo q quieran en el…

Déjenme rosas negras, amenazas de muerte, peluches destripados…

Etc etc etc

Me estoy viendo el clon O_o la versión latina…

Hay un fi casi basado en el clon q lei hace poco… jajajajaja… m siento espoleada U_u

Bueno, como dicen… colorin colorado chao ._.


	2. Un verano no tan malo

**-ONE OF HE BOYS-**

Quedaban dos semanas de verano. Yo estaba brincando en una pata porque me había librado de matemáticas. La había aprobado, no sin esfuerzo, pero por fin podía disfrutar o medio machucar las dos semanas de vacaciones que quedaban del puto verano de mierda.

Para celebrar, le seguí el consejo a mi mamá y a Alice, me hice un corte de cabello. Sólo fui a la peluquería a donde siempre iban ellas, si ya sé, una vergüenza; y le pedí al… peluquero, si es que así se le puede llamar a esa cosa, que me hiciera un corte de cabello jodidamente sexy. Lo que me respondió fue que me iba a dejar tan sexy que no iba a salir virgen de la peluquería, eso realmente me asustó. Pero el tipo hizo bien su trabajo, hasta yo quería joderme frente al espejo. Sí, demasiados pensamientos gays.

Pero para tener mis recién cumplidos y orgullosos 16 años, me sentía hombre. Muy hombre. No me hacía sentir inseguro esas estupideces. No me jodan, era bien machito para ponerme una remera rosada si me daba la gana.

¿Bella? Prácticamente habían pasado meses desde que la había visto, y aunque me hacía falta nunca lo admitiría. Sería una señal de debilidad. Sentía que ese juego lo podíamos jugar los dos. Pero maldita sea, por las tardes extrañaba sus galletitas de chispas de chocolate y malvaviscos, extrañaba nuestros weekends de caricaturas, nuestras maratones de películas de terror clásicas que no nos cansábamos de ver, y… también extrañaba las noches en las que se metía a mi cuarto a escondidas y veíamos películas porno. Como si fuéramos dos chicos… nunca entendí cómo no me había dado cuenta en esas noches de la chica que tenía al lado. Simplemente idiota y patético. Aunque tampoco es que me la iba a tirar allí mismo… probablemente no me aguantaría las ganas. Pero… no entendía cómo había estado tan ciego. El recuerdo de la muy maldita me atormentó todos los días de mi muy ya sobre jodido verano.

Una tarde estábamos Emmett, Jasper, James y yo lavando Jeep del papá de Emmett. El señor McCarthy nos había prometido 10 dólares a cada uno si le hacíamos un servicio completo de auto lavado. Incluida la aspiración y el pinito de olor colgando del retrovisor.

Estábamos todos mojados porque el idiota de James nos había llenado de agua con jabón. Creía que nos veríamos sexys y atraeríamos a las chicas que pasaban por la calle. Claro que al muy imbécil no se le ocurrió que íbamos a dañar nuestra ropa y que probablemente moriríamos con un resfriado.

En fin, recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde porque vimos cómo una camioneta roja de doble cabina entró en la calle. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta porque la maldita era la máquina más genial del mundo. Último modelo y nueva. Embobados vimos cómo se detenía en casa de la mamá de Bella. Y vimos cómo tres chicas jodida y putamente buenas se bajaron.

-Mátenme…-susurró Emmett.

-Maldita sea, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen visitando a la Sra Swan?-preguntó Jasper. Él siempre de lógico y calculador.

-Amigos, díganme que no me entró jabón en el cerebro y de verdad estoy viendo lo que estoy viendo…-dijo embobado James.

Yo no decía nada. No pensaba. No respiraba. No podía hablar ni siquiera podía parpadear.

Las tres chicas eran hermosas, una era rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura, ondulado y con curvas de muerte. Traía puesto unos pequeñísimos y ajustados shorts jeans y un top color amarillo pastel que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura y sus inmensas tetas. Se bajó riendo y bromeando con la pelirroja, era un poco más alta que las otras dos, y menos voluptuosa, pero no así menos sexy y jodidamente hermosa. Que traía una falda a cuadros que apenas tapaba sus nalgas respingadas y una camisa de botones blanca. Parecía un uniforme escolar de esas historias japonesas que le gustaban a James.

Y la tercera era la chica más hermosa del mundo. Una castaña de facciones delicadas, su cabello tenía un hermoso color chocolate algo desteñido por el sol y largo hasta media espalda. Llevaba unos shorts jeans desgastados, unas zapatillas converse negras y una camiseta negra muy ajustada, que permitía ver su proporcionado y muy buen desarrollado cuerpo. Era sexy. Muy sexy. Putamente sexy. Pero no iba riendo como las otras dos, iba nerviosa y cabizbaja, y podía ver cómo le murmuraba algo a las otras dos que hacía que éstas rieran más fuerte.

Y entonces volteó y me miró directamente a los ojos. Y fue el final de todo. Sentí cómo mi mente se desconectaba de mi cuerpo y me arrasaba como una ola. Estuve a punto de caer hacia atrás mareado y desorientado.

Era ella. Era Bella. Mierda, eso lo hacía mil veces peor. Sentí cómo todo dejaba de importarme. No me importaba que no estuviera solo, no me importó que ella me mirara nerviosa y asustada, no me importó que Emmett prácticamente estuviera teniendo sexo mental con la rubia tetona. Nada me importó.

Sólo quería escuchar su voz, que me llamara con esos estúpidos pero cariñosos apodos que solía ponerme.

Quería que me sonriera, quería estar cerca de ella. Quería ser como era antes. Quise volver ser un niño que jugaba con su vecina, sólo para no tener esos sucios e impuros y poco decentes pensamientos sobre mi mejor amiga.

Volví a la realidad cuando vi que alzó su mano y me saludó tímidamente. Escuché cómo Jasper reía por lo bajo.

-Cierra la boca estúpido-dijo entre dientes con burla en la voz. Me molestó el tono que usó, pero inmediatamente me enderecé y le devolví el saludo.

Las chicas y Bella entraron a su casa seguidas de un chico mayor, como de 25 años que cargaba unas maletas.

-Mierda… ¿vieron eso? Era Bella…-dijo sorprendido Emmett volteándose hacia nosotros y haciendo exageradas señas hacia la casa Swan.

-Si, Bella y otras dos chicas que nos mandó Dios para repoblar la Tierra.-dijo James embelesado sentándose en el césped.

-¿Viste la rubia? Dios, ¿viste esa pechuga?-decía Emmett poniendo sus manos en su pecho y moviéndolas como si fueran cocos.

Emmett y James comenzaron a hablar de las bellezas rubia y pelirroja, Jasper entró a la casa a contarle a Alice y yo me quedé estupidizado recordando su mirada y su sonrisa escondida cuando me saludó.

El resto de la tarde pasó de forma extraña, yo no estaba pendiente de nada. Sólo me encontraba a mi mismo haciendo cosas de manera autómata, con mi mente en otro lado. En Bella para ser claros.

-Eddieeeee…- escuché que gritó mi hermana desde la sala mientras estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-le pregunté desde mi habitación, gritando a todo pulmón. Éramos mellizos, gemelos idénticos, pero ella era sinceramente insoportable algunas veces y no sentía que nos pareciéramos en nada. Sospechaba que tuviera una batería como la de los conejitos en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Mientras yo era más tranquilo, adolescente estúpido y torpe, pero tranquilo al fin.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó muy contenta con su voz de caricatura japonesa.

-Me voy a pajear, déjame en paz.-le contesté de manera brusca para que me dejara tranquilo, realmente no lo iba a hacer, ya lo había hecho en la mañana, como casi todos los días.

Hice unas cuantas flexiones, como hacía todos los días religiosamente antes de bañarme, 250 flexiones y 250 lagartijas en el suelo para calentarme el cuerpo y soltar mis músculos.

Entré en la ducha, abrí la llave de agua caliente y me puse debajo del chorro fuerte de agua, permitiendo que desatara todos los nudos de tensión que tenía en la espalda y los hombros. No me afeité, lo haría por la mañana, sinceramente tenía mucha flojera. Tomé mi toalla y salí del baño.

Casi grito como niñita cuando vi a Bella de espaldas a mi revisando mi estante de discos como si fuera una librería.

-No has comprado nada bueno últimamente _Eduardo_.-dijo aún sin voltearse mientras continuaba rebuscando.

-Ehh… no-respondí algo dudoso.-No tuve tiempo de buscar nada bueno, tuve que hacer curso de verano.-su sola presencia me ponía nervioso. No era la primera vez que estaba prácticamente desnudo delante de ella, pero todo era nuevo para mí ese día. Ella era diferente y la misma a la vez, yo me sentía diferente y a la vez me sentía el mismo Edward de siempre.

-Si… ya Alice me contó algo de eso.-contestó mientras se agachaba para tomar un disco de Joan Jett, dándome una vista perfecta de su culo. Era perfectamente redondeado, pequeño, firme, tan apretable… jugoso. Antes de eso no me había planteado la idea de que entraba perfectamente en mi mano. Igual que las curvas de su cintura, o sus perfectos y firmes senos, o su cabello mientras su cabeza estaba entre mis piernas y…

-¿No me vas a saludar?-desperté de mi letargo mientras la veía voltearse de frente a mi. Tan sencilla como siempre, tan fresca como la recordaba. ¿Cómo pude haberme preocupado porque ella podría cambiar? Era Bella, la misma de siempre. Era ella.

-C-c-claro…-dije mientras abría mis brazos para recibirla entre ellos y apretarla a mí. Un simple abrazo fraternal. Sentí su tibio y suave cuerpo entre mis brazos, sin importarle que estuviera mojado y goteando de la ducha ella se apretó completamente contra mí.

Contra todo pronóstico, mis nervios y miedos se fueron a la chingada. La abracé con fuerza mientras hundía mi cara entre sus cabellos y su rostro quedaba a la altura de mi pecho. Sentí su naricita dulce y perfecta restregarse contra mi piel, así también sentí sus labios. Sus carnosos y deliciosos labios. El calor de su aliento y sus uñas largas en mi espalda, atrapándome entre sus garras, no dejándome escapar.

Sentí con más intensidad la anatomía entre mis piernas que me diferenciaba de ella, sentí cómo se calentaba, y las ganas de apretarla contra esa parte en especial era casi incontrolable.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad logré apartarla delicadamente. Le di una sonrisa sincera, en ese momento me dí cuenta de que tenía meses sin sonreír de esa manera. Algo muy curioso, pues ella me sonrió de la misma manera. Dejándome anonadado y extrañamente feliz.

-Me… me tengo que vestir.-dije con voz baja, aún con ella muy cerca. Su mirada bajó hasta mi abdomen, sentí su escrutinio, la intensidad de sus ojos en mí. Los volvió hasta los míos y habló en el mismo tono que yo usé.

-Hazlo en el baño ¿si? Necesito quitarme esta camiseta-dijo bajando sus ojos hasta su camiseta negra de Ramones, me fijé en sus senos, grandes y redondos, allí la tela estaba mojada por mi abrazo, y notaba sus pezones bajo ella, algo que me hizo tragar grueso.- ¿Tienes una camiseta mía por aquí?-le señalé la segunda gaveta del closet. Por supuesto que tenía ropa de ella. Me sabía de memoria el orden de las 5 camisetas que estaban en esa gaveta. Primero estaba una de la rana René, que era su favorita para dormir. Luego una rosada que estaba escondiendo de su mamá para no ponérsela. Después estaban una de The Offspring, la de Marilyn Manson que le quité y por último estaba mi camiseta de la selección italiana de futbol, se la había regalado por su nombre, para que le gustara el Isabella, que sonaba muy italiano a mi parecer.

-Ahora vuelvo…-tomé mi ropa que estaba en la cama y me metí en el baño, cerré la puerta con seguro y me apoyé contra ella de espaldas, tratando de controlar mis ideas y mi respiración que estaba comenzando a acelerarse.

Mientras me vestía escuché cómo le subía el volumen a mi estéreo, poniendo el disco que había estado escuchando. "Smash" de The Offspring. Uno de mis favoritos y de Bella. Me causaba satisfacción sentir que Bella era la misma, y que no había nada por qué preocuparme, porque todo sería igual que antes.

Cuando salí del baño sentí inmediatamente cómo mis pantalones se encogían, o mis bolas crecían o no se qué.

Pero estoy completamente convencido que lo causó el espectáculo con el que me encontré.

Bella bailaba sobre mi cama, se movía al ritmo de "Come out and play", agitaba sus caderas de manera sensual, alzaba sus brazos y batía sus cabellos, y saltaba en los momentos justos. Cantaba el coro y en el momento que decía: _"… Come out and play"_ me hizo unas señas muy sexys para que me acercara hasta ella. Cosa que hice sin dudar.

Como un bobo me paré a los pies de la cama y con la boca abierta la miré bailar sensualmente para mí. ¿Estaba bailando realmente para mí? No lo sé, ni me importa. Pero así me sentía. Me miraba sensualmente, mordía su labio inferior y se reía de mi reacción.

Cuando la canción acabó se lanzó de espaldas en la cama con la respiración agitada de bailar mientras reía de satisfacción, yo me senté en la orilla del colchón con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando controlar la dolorosa erección que me atormentaba bajo los pantalones.

Era el principio del final del peor verano de todos. El que Bella hubiera vuelto no lo mejoraba en nada. Es más, lo hacía peor.

Que tu mejor amiga sea tan putamente sexy no lo arregla todo. Lo caga. Lo caga bien cagado. A partir de ese momento sería esclavo de mi pene y dependiente de las duchas frías.

Y me había equivocado, Bella sí había cambiado.

Y mucho.

Puta madre.

-¿Estás bien Ed?-dijo Bella con voz de niña, la voz de mimada que usaba sólo conmigo. Mierda, qué maldito soy. Puso su mano en mi hombro, y la sentí inclinarse en la cama hacia mí.

-Si, tranquila.-le contesté bajando mis manos hasta el colchón y volteando hacia ella, error. Quedé demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Apenas unos malditos 3 cm me separaban de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se movieron a sus labios, como si pudiera hacer algo con ellos alguna vez.

-Te extrañé…-escuché que murmuró, pero sus labios se movían más lentamente para mí.

-Yo también-le contesté un poco más bajo, alcé mi mirada hasta sus ojos y los vi fijados en mi boca.

-Edward…-susurró mi nombre roncamente mientras yo me acercaba más para poder beber de su aliento.

-¿Si?-mierda, me acababa de bañar y ya sentía calor.

-Quiero darte algo… me perdí tu cumpleaños.-Si, también había sido el peor cumpleaños de todos. Puta madre. Que verano tan asqueroso.

-Está bien…-continuábamos hablando en susurros y a apenas centímetros el uno del otro, aunque no sé por qué. Estábamos solos en el cuarto.

-… Quiero besarte Edward…-dijo con su respiración entrecortada y su voz ronca. Dios, nunca antes había escuchado algo tan sexy.

-…Hazlo-casi gemí al mirar cómo humedecía sus labios con su rosada y perfecta lengua.

-No sé hacerlo…-me contestó nerviosa y temblando.

-Haz lo que te provoque, lo que te salga del estómago-le dije mientras apartaba su cabello de su cara y me permitía acercarme aún más.

Me asusté porque en ese preciso momento se levantó de la cama. Sentí que lo había arruinado todo y que se devolvería a Florida, en donde habría dejado a algún amor de verano. Algún estúpido chico que hablara como la tortuga de Buscando a Nemo y que fumara marihuana mientras escuchaba The Beach Boys.

Pero me asusté mucho más cuando se paró frente a mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Mierda si me asusté. Estaba cagadísimo del miedo. Pensé que ella notaría mis pantalones a punto de romperse, o que el botón de mis jeans saldría disparado y le daría un ojo o alguna estupidez así.

Cuando estuvo completamente sentada sobre mí se puso a jugar con mis cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos entre ellos y rascándome con sus uñas largas. Se las había dejado crecer y las llevaba pintadas de negro. Se sintió jodidamente bien.

Acercó su rostro hasta el mío, bajó sus manos hasta mi nuca; mientras yo me quedé como estatua allí. Con mis brazos a los costados guindando e inertes.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los míos y casi los podía sentir rozándome me habló.

-¿Me vas a agarrar o qué?-dijo divertida mientras tomaba una de mis manos y las ponía en su estrecha y pequeña cinturita. Respondí inmediatamente clavando enfebrecidamente ambas manos en su carne.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo me escuché gemir cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos. No tardé en responder y moví mi lengua frenéticamente hasta mis labios, dándoles humedad, permitiéndole a ella sentir su suavidad.

Para mi sorpresa ella gimió fuertemente también y me besó con total entrega.

Deslizó su lengua suavemente en mi boca, acariciando mi nuca mientras se movía en círculos contra mis piernas.

Sin pensar en nada inteligente la tomé de las caderas y la presioné contra mi polla que palpitaba y dolía de lo grande que estaba.

Gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Mis manos subieron a sus senos, en donde se entretuvieron masajeando y halando sus pezones sobre la camiseta que había dejado sobre la cama para ponerme yo. Eso me excitó muchísimo más. Que ella usara mi ropa, que sus senos se frotaran contra mí.

Las cosas se salían de control, pues sentí cómo ella me empujaba de espaldas a la cama, dejándome acostado y con ella sobre mí. Mientras ella se daba un banquete con mis labios y mi lengua.

Con el poco uso de conciencia que usaba para mis funciones vitales como respirar, o sobrevivir, retiré mi boca de la suya haciendo mi rostro a un lado. Ella ni corta ni perezosa ni se fijó en mi sutil rechazo y se lanzó a por mi cuello. En donde comenzó a lamer y mordisquear mi piel. Sus senos se apretaban contra mi pecho y sus caderas continuaban frotándose contra mi dolorosa y traidora erección.

-Bella, alguien puede entrar…-dije gimiendo como niñita mientras ella chupaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y bajaba una de sus manos por mi estómago acariciando mis abdominales marcados.

-Estamos solos… tus papas y Alice salieron a comprar la cena… entre por la ventana-contestó entre jadeos mientras atacaba nuevamente mis labios.

Continuamos besándonos como locos, ya sin importarme si alguien entraba o no. Al cabo de unos minutos ya no lo soportábamos más, nuestros labios estaban hinchados y rojos, casi que dolían, nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente fuera de control y habíamos perdido la conciencia y la noción de todo.

Estaba sobre ella, comiéndomela a besos, acorralándola contra mi cama y tocando cada milímetro de su cuerpecito cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par. Asustados nos bajamos de la cama a la velocidad de la luz y cada uno se ubicó en un polo opuesto de la habitación.

-Bella que bueno que estás aquí…-dijo un muy agitado Emmett mientras corría en dirección a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa estúpido? Estamos ocupados, fuera-le dije molesto mientras me dirigía hacia un James acelerado y completamente fuera de sí que entraba tras Emmett.

-Después siguen, esa erección no se te va a bajar, créeme.-dijo James señalando mis pantalones y corriendo al lado de Emmett.

Muy ofendido me senté en la cama y me tape mi pobre y aludido pene con la almohada.

-Bella… nos tienes que ayudar-dijo Emmett tomándole las manos como si fuera una santa.

-¿Qué les pasa a uds. dos?-dijo Bella muy mosqueada por tanta amabilidad.

-Las chicas… esas con las que llegaste en la mañana.-dijo Emmett tan alterado como si hubiera visto una vaca con alas.

-¿Qué pasó con ellas? ¿Qué les hicieron?-preguntó Bella asustada a punto de correr en su búsqueda.

-Nada, cálmate-le dijo James-no les pasó nada.

-Entonces ¿qué coño quieren?-respondió quitando sus manos de entre las de Emmett y poniéndolas en su cintura en actitud muy molesta.

-Que nos ayudes Bella hermosa y preciosa-casi suplicó Emmett mientras volvía a tomar sus manos y las besaba con devoción.

-Queremos que nos las presentes, haremos lo que tu quieras-dijo un muy ilusionado James con una sonrisa estupidísima en la cara.

Bella se echó a reír fuertemente, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo, o peor aun como si le hubieran inyectado alguna droga.

-¿Es eso?-preguntó mientras se continuaba riendo como demente, Emmett y James me veían asustados.

-¿Qué le diste Edward?-preguntó James.

-Te dije que Bella no le daría su cuchi-cuchi a Edward sin ayuda-dijo Emmett a James mientras hacía señas de levantar el codo, como si estuviera bebiendo de una botella.

-No sean idiotas-intervino una Bella más calmada, y en apariencia más cuerda.

-Escuchen, esas chicas son mis primas. La rubia se llama Rosalie y cuando le enseñé una foto de Emmett, y le dije que eras aprendiz de mecánico se volvió loca por ti-dijo Bella señalando con el dedo a mi muy emocionado amigo. Puso cara de niño en feria.

-Y la pelirroja se llama Victoria, y cuando le dije que James era adicto a los mangas y estaba dibujando su propia "novela gráfica"-dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire con un deje de fastidio-prácticamente me rogó para que la dejara venir a pasar el resto del verano aquí.

-Emmett vamos a saludarlas-dijo James emocionadísimo y con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

-Está bien, pero primero buscas tu camisa de Kaname y yo me voy a poner una camisa con aceite de motor y a ensuciarme un poco.-dijo Emmett quien inmediatamente emprendió la carrera hacia la puerta principal. Rodé los ojos por su actitud tan infantil. ¿No habían escuchado acaso que esas chicas estaban totalmente babeadas por ellos o qué?

-Que bobos son…-dijo Bella sentándose en la cama y quitándose los Converse.

-Demasiado-concordé con ella, me estire en la cama, puse mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y me quedé viendo el techo. La excitación de hace unos minutos había pasado y ahora sólo se sentía una paz y alegría restauradoras.

Bella se acomodó a mi lado y se abrazó a mí, usándome como peluche como cuando éramos pequeños.

En ese momento sentía la duda de saber en qué dirección iba nuestra amistad, por lo que me armé de valor y le pregunté.

-Bella… quiero hacer las cosas bien.-maldita sea, nunca le había pedido a una chica que fuera mi novia, ellas siempre acudían a mi como perro callejero a carnicería. Quería que esa vez fuera perfecto.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte sin mirarla, tenía la mirada fija en el poster de Megadeth que estaba en el techo.

Ella se alzó sobre sus codos y me miró fijamente.

-Es lo menos que me debes por casi quitarme la virginidad ¿no?-preguntó divertida, conociendo los nervios y el miedo que tenía encima.

-¿Quitarte la virginidad?-pregunté alarmado-Si tu fuiste la que casi me viola.-ella vio la expresión en mi rostro y se echo a reír, se acomodó nuevamente en mi cuello, pasó su mano por mi pecho desnudo se acurrucó contra mi.

-No pude evitarlo, estás muy lindo-dijo mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

-Y tú estás preciosa, no sabes… Estás guapísima-la abracé contra mí con fuerza.

-La verdad me excitaste mucho cuando nos abrazamos-dijo con vergüenza.

-Y tú me excitaste cuando te vi bailando-admití.

-Lo hice a propósito-sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cuello mientras reía.

-Malvada…-le contesté jugando.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados en silencio. Sus manos en mi cabello y las mías en su cintura.

-Si Edward…-dijo muy bajito.

-¿Si qué?-pregunté.

-Si quiero ser tu novia…-respondió depositando un besito en mi hombro.

Entonces me di cuenta, ninguna mujer se parecería nunca a Bella.

Ella me conquistó sin darse cuenta y yo me había enamorado de uno de los chicos de mi pandilla. Un chico que no era un chico, si no la mujer más jodidamente sexy del planeta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin u.U**

**Qué tal?**

**El lemmon… bueno… sólo tienen 16 años. u.U**

**No son unos adictos al sexo.**

**Sólo tienen las hormonas alborotadas.**

**Y definitivamente no los pondre a tirar a esa edad...**

**Emmm... abandonar mis historias? No lo creo...**

**No haría eso niñas, solo estoy... ... sin inspiracion... a la chica q me dijo de mi novio...**

**Esteee... como te explico bonita? Los hombres son perros... de verdad lo son...**

**apenas subiendo este chapter corto conmigo _ o corte con el... u.u no se...**

**una vez q la confianza se quiebra, por mas estupido q sea el motivo, pues cuesta volver a repararlo...**

**ODIO A LOS HOMBRES :)**

**LOS ODIO u.u**

**by the way, me alegro mucho ver q les gusto la cancion y el mini fic-longshot o.0 jajajajaja**

**Otra cosa, esto iba a ser dos capis... porq me inspire de repente y se me hizo como largo...**

**pero lo subi todo de una sola vez como un solo capitulo para cumplirles y no dejarlas esperando mucho...**

**contuacion o secuela? No lo se... no les prometo nada... no creo q haya mucho material de donde agarrarse para eso**

**YA SE ME IBA A OLVIDAR, les puse un adelanto de AD FINEM en mi perfil... U_u para q no m peleen mas...**


End file.
